codes of flower
by seized blue
Summary: Kali ini ketiga pesannya disampaikan dalam sebuah bahasa bunga. [h-2 日本's birthday.]
1. Chapter 1

Sebuket anemon putih terletak di depan pintu keluarga Honda. Dan Sakura tidak mengerti, mengapa ada seseorang yang mau repot-repot untuk mengiriminya bunga pada pagi buta tanggal 9 Februari.

* * *

 **Hanakotoba  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia - Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita.**_

* * *

" _Nii-san_ , ini. . .memang benar untukku?" Pertanyaan skeptis dilontarkan dari bibir sang dara seraya manik cokelat masih mengeksaminasi buket bunga yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut. Tiap tangkai baru saja dipetik, karena terlihat segar dan belum layu sedikitpun. Bunga-bunga itu dikemas dengan rapi dan apik; disertai sebuah pita berwarna ungu pastel mempermanis penampilan buket tersebut.

Buket bunga yang tiba-tiba muncul di kediamannya menuai rentetan probabilitas-probabilitas mengenai sang pengirim misterius (beserta maksud pengirim tersebut) dan semakin memenuhi benaknya. Kejadian yang sungguh tidak biasa, jika dilihat dari persepsi Sakura Honda.

"Disana hanya tertera namamu sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin bunga itu untukku, 'kan?" Kiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kemudian hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat sang adik yang terpekur memandangi kelopak-kelopak rapuh anemon yang merekah dengan indah. Ia baru saja hendak beranjak pergi, namun sepasang netra miliknya kemudian menangkap sebuah amplop kecil yang terselip di antara; mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergerak pergi.

"Sakura," Panggil Kiku, berusaha mengalihkan atensi sang pemilik nama untuk mendengarkannya sebentar.

"Ya, _nii-san_?"

"Lihat itu. Ada amplop." Jari telunjuk terarah kepada sebuah amplop kecil yang sepertinya dikirim bersama buket anemon itu, bermaksud agar sang adik segera mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Sontak saja Sakura langsung meraih amplop yang terselip itu dengan berhati-hati—agar tidak merusak bunga tentunya. Perlahan, ia mulai membukanya. Amplop tersebut berisi secarik kertas putih yang dihiasi oleh baris-baris paragraf bertinta hitam; barangkali sebuah pesan untuknya? Tapi itu masih tidak terlalu jelas, dikarenakan tidak ada keterangan tentang siapa yang mengirim atau apapun yang bersangkutan ketika matanya menyusuri jejak hitam tinta yang tertoreh disana.

Ah, ternyata ada sebuah inisial nama yang ditulis di pojok bawah kertas itu.

 **A. K.**

"Siapa itu A. K.?" Gumamnya pelan, tanda tanya semakin banyak timbul tampaknya. Oleh karena itu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung membaca rangkaian-rangkaian frasa disana—silabel demu silabel mulai dititi olehnya.

' _Dear Sakura,'_ Begitu tulisan pertama yang tertera disana. Menarik nafas secara perlahan, ia lalu kembali menaruh fokus pada kalimat di hadapannya.

' _Hei, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menemuimu selama seminggu ini. Rasanya agak aneh karena selama itu aku sama sekali belum mendengar suaramu atau apapun. Bukannya aku rindu atau apa—'_

Sang gadis bermarga Honda tersebut mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Antik sang pengirim cukup familier dengan seseorang yang ia kenal dekat. Sakura tidak bergeming sebentar. Namun, pupil matanya tiba-tiba lalu melebar. Ia baru saja menyadari siapa yang dibalik semua ini.

Uh, oh. Ternyata orang yang itu.

' _Ugh—! Aku tidak akan mengungkapkan apapun padamu untuk saat ini, oke? Aku tak mengelak kok!'_ Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa (yang disambut oleh tatapan penuh tanya oleh sang kakak) dan kembali lagi menaruskan bacaannya.

' _Ah, sudahlah. Kembali kepada topik yang asli. Jadi, aku tahu ini agak mendadak; tapi, yah, tidak apakan jika menjadi yang lebih awal daripada yang lain? Masih ada dua hari lagi. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti aku terlalu menantikannya untukmu ya!'_

Alisnya terangkat. Sebegitu susahnya kah untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasa dengan jujur? Dasar tsundere akut, pikirnya di sela-sela membaca surat itu. Akan tetapi, sang dara masih belum mengangkat fokusnya dari surat yang tengah dipeganggnya, masih menyerap tiap kata yang belum ia baca.

' _Er, jadi, kenapa aku kali ini memilih anemon putih—tidak seperti bunga krisantemum yang biasa, itu karena. . .'_ Banyak jarak yang dilangkau; sepertinya sang penulis kebingungan untuk memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Akan tetapi, rupanya adalagi kalimat-kalimat yang mengikuti.

' _Aku baru mengetahui jika anemon putih itu melambangkan ketulusan. Dan, ketika aku kembali memikirkannya, aku entah kenapa menggambarkan ketulusan itu sebagai sebuah berlian. Berlian yang aku lihat di dalam dirimu. Mulai dari setiap kata yang telah disampaikan hingga gestur-gestur yang diperagakan olehmu, aku melihat ketulusan.'_

Pipi Sakura memanas. Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa semburat merah tak pelak lagi telah menghiasi wajahnya. Jatung terasa berdetak dengan kencang sekali, membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kiku mungkin bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya saat ini. Mengapa sekarang ini dia bisa mengutarakan hal seperti itu tanpa malu-malu, huh?

Hal ini ternyata melampaui ekspektasinya tentang isi surat yang telah diduga-duganya sebelumnya. Masih ada sederet paragraf terakhir—yang dengan cepat ia serap setiap kata-katanya.

' _Dan satu lagi, anemon juga biasa digunakan sebagai sebagai bunga tangan pernikahan; bunga tangan yang dibawa pengantin saat memasuki altar dan lalu melemparkannya di akhir acara. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena makna dari anemon yang lain adalah harapan.'_

Nafas Sakura tercekat, dengan guratan merah padam yang masih setia menghiasi air wajahnya. Ia memang sunggu tidak dapat ditebak.

' _Menyebabkan aku untuk berpikir, apakah aku boleh meletakkan suatu harapan sama yang disertai ketulusan murni padamu?'_

* * *

Akhirnya pada pagi hari itu, gelak tawa Kiku terurai ketika melihat Sakura yang begitu salah tingkah; tak lupa dengan wajah yang sangat bersemu merah menahan malu—dan rasa senang yang meluap-luap.

* * *

 ** _Out of: Note_** ** _—Fanfict ini akan jadi threeshots, karena akan menghitung hari sampai ulang tahunnya Japan._**

 ** _Dedicated (also) to_** Konata Nohara-senpai.

 **09.02.2017; H-2 Japan's day.**

 **Mind to drop review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanakotoba  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia - Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita.**_

* * *

Tok, tok, tok.

Pintu mahoni yang sebelumnya diketuk beberapa saat kemudian dibuka; menampilkan seorang gadis kecil bersama sebuah buket bunga berpita merah marun—dan kali ini bunganya adalah camelia kuning.

Senyum polos nan riang sang anak terkembang, sebelum ia menyerukan sesuatu.

"Ada kiriman bunga untukmu, _Onee-san_!"

Tanpa berlama-lama ia dengan cepat menyerahkan buket itu dan pergi berlari entah kemana, meninggalkan Sakura yang termangu di tempatnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sekali lagi mata dikerjapkan sang dara. Saat ini, bunga itu ia letakkan di atas meja yang berada dalam kamarnya. Manik ambernya kembali mengawasi setiap inci buket tersebut, meniti jika ada lagi surat yang diselipkan di antaranya.

Hasilnya nihil. Kiriman yang ini tidak disertai surat.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan lalu memandang ke arah kalender yang berada tepat di seberang meja tersebut. Tanggal 10 Februari. Besok adalah harinya.

"Kenapa dia tidak langsung datang saja sih," Gumamnya pelan. Netra teduh sang dara terpaku pada hadiah yang tergeletak begitu saja—sedikit berharap bahwa selain bunganya, sang pengirim juga datang untuk menemuinya karena telah seminggu penuh ia belum melihat ataupun mendengar kabar dari pemuda bermata zamrud dan bersurai keemasan tersebut. Rindu memang, Sakura akui.

Dahinya mengernyit. Biasanya ia selalu memberi kabar dengan menelpon sang dara tiap ada kesempatan; memberi tahu tentang jadwalnya dan kegiatan apa saja yang dilalui, meskipun tak jarang ia juga tak pernah absen untuk berkeluh kesah tentang Alfred dan Francis yang sangat iseng mengganggunya terus. Sakura juga sering mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu sering marah-marah karena ulah mereka—itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya nanti.

Apa kali ini aku saja yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu? Lagipula kan jarang sekali aku untuk menghubunginya duluan, batin Sakura. Namun ketika ia membulatkan niat untuk beranjak keluar dan menelpon, ia tiba-tiba terhenti.

'Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadinya mengganggu? Siapa tahu ia memang sibuk, 'kan?' Begitu pikir Sakura; yang langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon sang pengirim bunga karena segan jika ia memang benar-benar menganggunya di saat sibuk-sibuknya ini.

" _Imōto_." Pintu kamar diketuk, bersamaan dengan suara bariton Kiku terdengar sayup dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sakura dengan gontai meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, memperlihatkan wajah datar sang kakak yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, _nii-san_?" Walau tidak terlalu kentara, suara Sakura terdengar lesu—tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, menyebabkan Kiku yang menyadarinya mulai sedikit bertanya-tanya. Namun, ia akan memikirkan itu nanti dan kembali kepada alasan mengapa ia datang untuk menemuinya.

"Ini. Ada surat yang tidak disertai apapun kecuali namamu lagi."

Sebuah amplop diserahkan. Amplop berwarna kuning cerah yang terlihat sama seperti yang kemarin. Anonim, tidak ada nama pengirim dan hanya tertera nama Sakura Honda seorang—juga tidak ada inisial apapun. Hei, bukankah ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan identitas dirinya lagi karena dari surat yang ditulis sebelumnya saja sudah sangat jelas siapa pengirimnya itu? Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng melihat ini.

Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan dengan cepat sang gadis menyambar amplop itu—tak lupa bergumam terima kasih kepada Kiku terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan kemudian duduk; terkesan agak tergesa-gesa karena ingin langsung membaca saja. Ketika amplop dibuka, tinta hitam yang tertoreh menyusun alfabet pembentuk kalimat di atas kertas langsung ditangkap oleh manik cokelat mudanya.

' _Dear Sakura,'_

Masih dengan pembukaan yang sama.

' _Sesuai dengan perkataanku, ini adalah surat yang kedua. Aku harap masih surat ini masih terlihat misterius, tapi kelihatannya tidak lagi, ya? Che, cepat sekali ketahuannya. Padahal mengirim surat dengan cara begini terlihat keren.'_

Sang pengirim sendiri yang akhirnya menyadarinya juga. Walaupun begitu, darimana dia tahu kalau Sakura telah mengetahui identitasnya? Heran, sungguh.

' _Namun ah—sudahlah. Intinya, kali ini aku akan menulis tentang mengapa aku memilih bunga camelia kuning yang diantar tadi._ Etto _—itu karena camelia kuning diartikan sebagai bentuk kerinduan. Y-ya! A-aku ternyata rindu padamu.'_

Sang dara tertegun. Ia membaca ulang kalimat terakhir sekali lagi, untuk memastikan bahwa itu tidak salah tulis.

' _Mulai dari binar dalam matamu, kurva pada senyum tipismu, serta segala yang melekat pada dirimu; aku sangat menantikan untuk melihat semuanya lagi. Terdengar sangat melankolis, bukan? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Perasaan aneh menggelitik ketika aku tahu bahwa aku masih bisa melihatmu atau bahkan mendengar suaramu, meskipun kita baru saling tak berkomunikasi kurang lebih selama seminggu.'_

' _Lama kelamaan aku bisa keluar dari karakterku sendiri. Dan ini semua salahmu Sakura.'_

Si pemilik nama terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata yang tertulis rapi disana. Beberapa detik terlewat dengan ia yang membisu. Wajah pucat kembali dihiasi rona merah dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman malu dikulum akan rangkaian non verbal dalam secarik surat tersebut.

' _Meskipun begitu, ketahuilah bahwa aku rindu padamu sejak hari pertama tidak berjumpa sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan.'_

Surat yang lebih singkat daripada sebelumnya. Namun masih menimbulkan efek yang sama pada dirinya. Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dadanya—dan ia merasa bahwa jantungnya rasanya mau berhenti berdetak saja. Pemuda itu sepertinya hobi sekali untuk membuat jantung Sakura bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Terlepas dari itu, pandangan matanya lalu dialihkan pada sebaris kalimat terakhir ditulis pada pojok bawah surat. Ia kemudian bergumam pelan, mengulang bacaan yang tertera disana.

' _Besok datanglah ke taman biasa yang sering kita kunjungi pada sore hari. Jangan terlambat. Aku tunggu.'_

* * *

Senyum Sakura makin terkembang. Rindunya akan terbalaskan.

* * *

 _ **Out of: [2/3]**_

.

. **10.02.2017; H-1 Japan's day.**

 **Mind to drop review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanakotoba  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia - Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita.**_

* * *

Tanggal 11 Februari.

Ulang tahun Sakura—dan Kiku—telah tiba.

Pada hari ini juga, Sakura akan menemui pemuda (sok misterius) yang telah mengiriminya buket bunga dan selalui disertai dengan sepucuk surat selama dua hari berturut-turut.

* * *

.

.

Ludwig dan Feliciano sudah berpamit pulang sejak sejam yang lalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah membereskan ruang tamunya. Dikarenakan preferensi yang berulang tahun, acaranya yang diadakan terkesan sederhana dan tidak terlalu meriah—hanya ada sebuah kue cokelat berhias _icing_ vanilla berukuran sedang yang tak lupa dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin, berbagai balon berwarna-warni yang dibawa oleh Feliciano, dan manisan tradisional Jepang yang sebelumnya telah dipersiapkan oleh sang tuan rumah.

Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tiga kota berlapis kertas kado, masing-masing didapat dari kedua tamu yang datang tadi. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap permukaan halus sebuah kotak kado yang berada di atas pangkuannya; pikirannya melambung untuk kembali mengingat tentang rentetan kejadian yang dilakukan oleh mereka, mulai dari acara tiup lilin dan potong kue seperti biasa serta adegan kejar-kejaran antara Ludwig—yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh krim putih akibat colekan sang pemuda berkebangsaan Itali—dan Feli—yang terus memacu larinya untuk menjauh dari amukan Ludwig.

Merenungkan segalanya kembali membuat Sakura sedikit berharap bahwa sang pemuda yang dinanti juga datang dan membawakan hadiah ataupun kejutan untuknya juga. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kehadirannya saja sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

Jarum jam bergerak menuju pukul empat sore. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi menemuinya. Oleh karena itu, sang dara kembali dengan giat menekuni kegiatan sebelumnya; agar ia dapat bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan menulis sebuah memo untuk Kiku tentang dirinya yang akan pergi keluar juga. Beranjak berdiri dan kemudian berlalu dari ruang tamu, Sakura menaruh nampan ke dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Jepit rambut dihiasi bunga krisan imitasi ia sisipkan pada surai gelapnya sebagai sentuhan akhir dari tampilannya. Menarik sebuah senyum tipis, Sakura lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan pergi menyusuri jalan yang menuntunnya pada taman yang biasa dikunjungi oleh dirinya.

Langkah kaki semakin dipercepat—dan terkadang diiringi oleh balasan sopan dari setiap sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh tetangga Sakura yang ditemuinya di sepanjang jalan. Mengambil sebuah belokan terakhir, sepasang optik amber lalu menangkap sebuah lahan yang dipenuhi oleh semak bunga dan pohon rindang. Tidak banyak orang yang ada berada disana dikarenakan hari telah semakin senja, menyebabkan semakin mengukuhnya kesunyian yang turut serta membawa ketenangan pada tempat itu.

Sakura yang berjalan mendekat kemudian mendapati bahwa ternyata orang yang ia nanti telah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon dengan sebuah senyum terpatri jelas di wajahnya dan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah buket bunga mawar.

Jarak semakin menipis karena ditutup oleh langkahnya, sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti di hadapan pemuda dengan sebuah silabel nama tertutur keluar dari sang dara; memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Arthur- _san_."

Arthur berdeham; mencoba tidak menghiraukan jantungnya yang terasa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk memompa darah ketika kelereng hijau diarahkan kepada figur feminin yang familier dan sedang berdiri di depannya. Ia tidak berubah—masih dengan impresi sederhana dan lembut yang membuatnya tampil atraktif (menurut pemuda Inggris ini). Panggilan sebelumnya lalu dibalas, memulai sebuah konversasi.

"Sakura," Ia menahan nafas dan lalu diikuti oleh lanjutan ujaran miliknya. " _Happy birthday_ , selamat ulang tahun." Tangan terulur ke depan untuk menyerahkan buket bunga itu, bulir keringat melucur dari keningnya dikarenakan kegugupan yang entah sejak kapan datang melanda dirinya.

Bibir Sakura masih terkatup dengan sepasang maniknya menaruh perhatian pada buket yang telah berada dalam naungannya. Enam tangkai mawar merah muda ditaruh di tengah-tengah dan lima belas tangkai mawar merah mengelilinginya dengan perpaduan warna tak begitu kontras yang dirangkai menjadi satu dengan sehelai pita berwarna putih. Total dari keseluruhan tangkai adalah dua puluh satu. Bahagia menyusup relung tubuhnya, seraya senyuman hangat terulas dan disuguhkan kepada Arthur; tak lupa dengan ucapan terima kasih yang digumamkan perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Arthur-san," Jeda diberi sejenak. "Saya kira akan ada sebuah surat lagi yang diselipkan pada buket bunga ini."

Arthur mengedipkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian kedua pipinya agak bersemu ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. "T-Tidak ada surat kali, ugh—" Berdeham lagi, ia mencoba kembali untuk menguasai dirinya. "Lupakan. Lagipula buat apa ada surat lagi ketika aku bisa langsung melihat dan berbicara denganmu?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" Senyum jenaka yang jarang diperlihatkan Sakura kini terukir dan dibarengi oleh tawa kecil yang mengalun keluar darinya. Arthur ternyata memang membawakannya kejutan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Ah, sudahlah—" Sang pemuda mengayunkan tangannya dengan gusar. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan sebelumnya,"

Pandangan Arthur masih tak berpindah dari Sakura, dengan ia yang lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai wajah ayu sang dara; menelangkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Sakura, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik daripada yang telah berlalu dan aku mengharapkan segala yang terbaik bagimu. Jaga kesehatanmu agar tetap dalam kondisi yang baik, karena aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit. Aku juga mulai akan sering-sering mengabarimu walau sesibuk apapun diriku." Membawa wajah Sakura mendekat, Arthur dapat dengan jelas pahatan porselen yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata lentik tanpa sapuan maskara, bentukan berwarna merah muda dari bibir mungil nan tipis, dan juga dua manik netra cokelat muda dilumasi warna keemasan bak perunggu yang berbinar. Sederhananya, Sakura mendekati sebuah prefeksi, menurut persepsi Arthur.

"Terlepas dari harapanku untukmu, aku membawakanmu buket yang berisi dua puluh satu tangkai mawar merah dan merah muda." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menempelkan dahinya dengan satu sama lain, Arthur menarik seringaian tipis ketika melihat rona kemerah-merahan menjalari wajah Sakura kali ini. Terpaan nafasnya menyapu karena jarak antara mereka terpangkas; dengan jemari sang pemuda yang kini telah disisipkan pada surai pendek sang gadis, menyisirnya perlahan.

"Bunga mawar merah adalah bentuk simbolik yang paling dekat dengan hati, sesuatu yang cocok untuk melambangkan rasa kasih dan sayang. Begitu juga dengan mawar merah muda yang merupakan sebuah ungkapan kekaguman." Narasi masih berlanjut, diakhiri dengan sebuah asumsi. "Dan aku harap kau sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa aku memilih jumlah itu untuk bunga-bunga mawar tersebut."

Tentu saja Sakura telah mengetahuinya. Dua puluh satu tangkai, komitmen yang dinyatakan padanya.

Euforia tergambar jelas di air mukanya. Meskipun Sakura jarang memiliki insiasi dalam melakukan gestur kontak, saat ini kedua lengannya yang telah bebas (dikarenakan ia telah meletakkan buket bunga itu ke bawah mereka terlebih dahulu) direntangkan dan lalu dilingkarkan pada figur Arthur yang lebih besar darinya, membawanya dalam sebuah rengkuhan.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Arthur, namun masih dengan kurva senyuman yang belum hilang eksistensinya. Sebuah gumaman lagi ia ucapkan, gumaman yang mengandung emosi yang selalu belum berhasil ia ungkapkan kepada sang pemuda dihadapannya. "Terima kasih banyak, aku menyayangimu, Arthur-san."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura."

Rengkuhan dibalas, diiringi bisikan pelan dan lampu taman yang berpendar di kala sore itu.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun bagimu."

* * *

 _ **Out of: [3/3]  
**_

 _ **Ah, akhirnya selesai juga X'D**_

 _ **Anyway,** _ 誕生日 おめでとう, 日本!

 ** _Mind to drop review? :)_**


End file.
